The meta of a Knight
by Xilnold
Summary: Metaknight joins the brawl! Can his sword and skill lead him to victory? rated T too be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Meta of a Knight

Author's note: This is just something I'm doing to improve my writing skills. For the record, here's how it goes down in terms of universe: Everything in the games happens, but Fumu is there.

Metaknight sighed, stalking the corridors of King DeDeDe's castle. "Where have Kirby and King DeDeDe been these past two days?" he asked himself, changing directions to head for the gate, noting Waddle Doo along the way. "Waddle Doo, any mail?" he asked the little cyclops.  
Waddle Doo saluted, responding in his obscenely cute voice, "Just one letter. For you, Sir Metaknight." Metaknight bowed to the little brown puffball, grabbing the letter out of his hand and continuing his walk of the halls. "Perhaps Escargon knows something..." Nodding his own masked but clearly puffball like head in a satisfied matter, he took a turn for the snail's lab.  
"But first, the letter." He took out a small letter opener (in the shape of his sword, master) and casually opened it, noting the seal. "Hmm. Fumu isn't gone, Kirby can't write, and DeDeDe only uses the official royal seal." Mentally counting the list of people he knew personally, he concluded that it was from someone he either didn't know or didn't remember, and he always remembered.  
"Let's see here..."

DEAR METAKNIGHT.  
MY NAME IS MASTER HAND. ME AND MY ASSOCIATE, CRAZY HAND WISH TO EXTEND AN INVITATION TO YOU. THIS INVITATION IS FOR A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT. THE PRIZE: 5,000,000,000 DEEDEES, GALAXY RENOWN, AND A TROPHY.  
("Hmm, I don't need any money, I do not care for fame, but... The trophy sounds enticing)  
IT IS NOT TO THE DEATH, DO NOT WORRY. RATHER: IT IS A CHANCE TO TEST ONE'S SKILLS AGAINST THE BEST OF THE BEST.  
TWO PEOPLE CURRENTLY PARTICIPATING IN THIS TOURNAMENT EXPRESS KNOWLEDGE OF YOU.  
THESE PEOPLE ARE NAMED AS FOLLOWS: KIRBY AND HIS MAJESTY, KING DEDEDE THE THIRD.  
IF YOU WISH TO JOIN IN THE TOURNAMENT, SIMPLY MAIL ANY OF THE FOLLOWING WORDS TO US AND WE WILL TRANSPORT YOU TO THE TOURNAMENT'S POSITION.

PS: i Am GAtO, BeAT ME up AnD EARN silvah POINITz PSS: If you are under the age of eighteen, are not meta-knight, or do not w-

Metaknight stopped reading. Another chance to fight Kirby, those who could be considered an even match for him, aswell as take out his frustrations with King DeDeDe was enough. He calmly walked to his room, taking his sword and putting it on his hip, before taking a bite of candy corn and grabbing a pen.

DEAR MASTERHAND.

I WISH TO JOIN YOUR TOURNAMENT. up.

Then Metaknight froze. they hadn't supplied him with a mailing adress. Luckily, this problem solved itself as a white beam descended on him and teleported him into a room.

His first sight upon regaining his senses was a gorilla eating a bannana, followed shortly thereafter by a portly man clad in yellow stealing the animal's bannana.

It was... Odd, to say the least.

"PIYO PIYO PIYO! PI-YO!" And there was Kirby's voice. Wait, "Kirby?" He asked the pink puffball.

"PIYO!" Kirby responded, happily.

"Doesn't seem as bad as the Penguin. Mewie, think ya can tap into his PSYCHO KINETIC ENERGIES or something?" A small boy clad in a blue eskimo's outfit asked some sort of... Cat... Thing.

"My name is not Mewie, there is no such thing as Psycho Kinetic Energies, and I know where your mother and siblings reside." The aforementioned creature responded.

A long pause accentuated by a cough. This was broken by a "PIKA!" from a yellow rodent.

"Kirby, tell me we've all been drugged and I'm going through some sort of high."

Kirby shook his head at the Knight, smiling and bouncing on his heels.

"Great. Where's DeDeDe, then?"

The Puffball pointed to a screen, where DeDeDe was engaged in a fierce battle with some sort of odd Mix of Turtle and Dragon.

"The tournament has already started?"

The Cat shook his head. "You seem rather intelligent, and from my readings you are, so I'll enlighten you. That "King" And Bowser got into an arguement. Master Hand said that the fans wanted something as they awaited the announcement of the third tournament, so he agreed to set a match up for them. The result is what you see on the screen." The cat explained, paused for a Moment, then continued, "My name is Mewtwo, Metaknight."

Metaknight gazed at the cat. "You can read minds?" The cat nodded and turned his gaze to the screen.

As if drawn by the relatively intelligent conversation, the portly, bananna stealing man from before rubbed his hands together, before shouting greedily, "5 to 1 odds against the penguin! Bet Now, bet now!"

A few people from the crowd walked over to bet against the Dragurtle, apparently named Bowser. Among these were a blue, spiky creature, a Man in racer's helmet and muscle suit, and the gorilla. Mewtwo also bet, however it was for Bowser instead of against.

"Joy," stated Metaknight under his breath. He looked around the crowded room, fixing his eyes on the screen. Either this Bowser was a push-over, or DeDeDe had improved. -  
DeDeDe tightened the grip on his mallet, reaching into his pocket, "So, think you're tou-" The penguin was cut off by a small ball floating overhead. Bowser laughed evilly, jumping into the air after the ball. DeDeDe, determining it important, tossed a random amount of Waddle Dees, a couple of doos, and a gordo at it, only a few hitting.

Bowser was approaching the ball, and retracting into his shell, still laughing. DeDeDe readied another Waddle Doo, instructing it to fire it's beam as it flew. And it did, knocking the smash ball open. "DAMN!" Bowser veered off course and back to his starting position, DeDeDe grinning at his triumph. Flipping his mallet, he felt a powerful energy flow into him. He had an idea. Gripping his mallet as it grew in size, he puffed out his chest and began to suck in the Koopa King. "NO!" Bowser started running in the opposite direction, but the turtle was not fast enough. Swallowing the Koopa into his massive gullet, he spit Bowser out in the ground in front of him, readying his hammer like a golf mallet, hitting bowser just as he let out a huge gust of air. Bowser was sent flying.

THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...

KING DEDEDE!

The pair were transported back into the same room as the rest, DeDeDe dancing triumphly and occasionally kicking the downed Bowser in the face.

Meta sighed. The King of Dreamland had, most certainly, improved.

End of prologue

In your review, vote for one of these fights to be next.

Metaknight vs Sonic

Metaknight vs Captain Falcon

Metaknight vs Ice Climbers vs Mewtwo.


	2. Chapter 2

A few oohs and ahs from the crowd, a grunt from Mewtwo, and a Plea from Wario. 

That was all they heard before the sound of clapping filled the air.

Two floating hands, well, floated in, clapping together in applause for the penguin king. One was twitching randomly, the other the very picture of calm. Well, as calm as a floating, talking hand can be anyway.

Out of the 40 or so present, only 18 or so acted stunned. The man in the racer's helmet laughed, "Ah, fresh blood eh?"

Metaknight quickly regained his composure, mentally filing the apparent veteran under his list of people to avoid.

The Calm hand snapped it's fingers, while the twitching one pointed at the Racer. A maniacal voice filled the air, apparently coming from one of the hands. Most likely the one not pointing. "Silence, Captain Falcon. Be well aware you barely made it back for the third tournament."

A voice that seemed to change pitch with every word spoken came out shortly thereafter, "Losing to Pichu HaAHAHAHAHAHAHahhahahaHAHAHAHhahhaHHAhahhAAHahHAaA." The voice laughed.

"ENOUGH, crazy hand. Now, we will be boarding our main vessal shortly."

A blue haired young man with a sword strapping to his back raised his hand as if in school.

"Yes, Ike?"

"We're on a ship, then?"

"Mmm. Something like that. A roving mercenary team graciouslly allowed us to use their ship as our secondary vehicle. And a fighter here, in this very room, allowed us to use his as our main one."

A few people looked around. Did Samus have some huge ship they weren't aware of? Did Fox and Falco finally agree to let them use the Great Fox as an HQ?

"Say hi to the Halberd, boys and girls!"

Metaknight was Stunned. He quickly rose his hand.

"Yes, little blue one?"

"Halberd? As in MY ship? I didn't agree to this!"

The twitching hand bobbed up and down, apparently sighing. "YeS YOu dID!"

"Crazy hand is right. Read the fine print."

Metaknight sighed himself. He might have too take their advice. But... He had crew on the halberd!

"What about my crew on the halberd? Waddle Dee? The others?"

"Oh, they're serving on board!"

Metaknight allowed himself to breath easy. Atleast his knights weren't in imeddiate danger.

An anthromorphic Bird in the back raised his hand aswel.

"Yes, Falco?"

"CAN WE JUST GET ON THE STUPID SHIP!

"Ok." the twitching hand replied, clumsily slamming it's fingers together.

And a door in the back opened, revealing the Halberd's bridge, used primarily for boarding enemy ships.

Metaknight was the first to walk ahead, but a voice stopped him.

"CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, SMASHERS!"

A long pause. The Hedgehog doubled over laughing.

Closing his eyes in an annoyed way, the Wolf standing on top of the halberd jumped down, landing in front of Metaknight.

Falco raised his hand.

"Yes Falco?"

"Something's wrong with the G-diffuser."

Fox raised his hand.

"Yes Fox?"

"Great, star wolf. Let's take care of these guys first!"

Most of the smashers tilted their heads confusedly.

Finally what appeared to be a robot raised his... Arm Cannon.

"Yes, Samus?"

"I feel like I'm being left out of some inside joke."

Fox shrugged. "Sorry, we had too. Long time no see, Wolf."

WOlf grinned mockingly. "And here I thought we were friends, Star Fox."

Metaknight raised his hand.

"Thgink atem sey?"

"Please tell me this Wolf didn't pilot my ship."

Wolf laughed, it was a cold laugh, though. "No, my little smasher, we got Panther too do it."

"So what is this panther doing now, then? I like to know people who touch the Halberd's steering wheel."

Wolf shrugged. "Flirting with some Painter, I believe Adeleine was her name?"

Kirby ran past Wolf, giving him a "PIYO!" Of apology.

Master hand snapped his fingers. "Oh yes. I forgot to mention. All of you are going to see some... VERY familiar faces on this ship. It's part of a new plan I have."

The hedgehog's humor was apparently gone, "Can we just board the ship already!"

"No speaking out of turn, Sonic."

"Fine, fine..." Sonic replied patiencelessly.

"But I do believe that's a good idea. All aboard the creepy ship, men! First floor, Star Wolf, dining hall, and a VERY confused Waddle Dee!"

"Tell me you haven't hurt him."

"No, not at all. We just never bothered to explain to your first mate what we plan on doing."

Metaknight sighed for the second time that day.

And as they boarded the ship, they realized.

It was crammed full of People. Short people, Animals, Humanoids, people with guns, people with swords, women, men, sexually ambigious people, Robots, Pirates, there was even what appeared to be a Ninja.

"Say hi to the assist trophies, boys and girls! This is why we needed a second ship."

Most everyone was already gone to converse with those they knew, except Ridley, Snake, and Meta-knight.

"So. Two silent types and.. Ridley, nobody you know?"

Ridley shook his dragon like head. "No, well, I know them... From trying to kill them, know what I mean?"

"Failure does that too you."

Master Hand and Ridley stared at Snake.

"I... I thought he was a mute."

"I thought he had forgotten how to love."

Ridley stared at Master Hand.

"Ah yes, sleeping arrangements. Since nobody else is here... Metaknight, You, ridley, and..." He conjured a hat out of thin air and pulled a slip of paper out of it. "Sonic and Captain falcon, will be sleeping together in the..." He pulled another slip of paper out. "VIP room. Good going."

Snake turned to Master Hand.

"You'll be with Samus and our official Commentary team, Wolf and Adeleine."

Snake Nodded.

Metaknight nodded slightly. He was bunked with a psychopathic Dragon, a hyperactive Hedgehog, and what appeared to be a bumbling idiot.

He'd had worse sleeping arrangements.

Ridley grinned at Metaknight. "So... you ever challenge yourself to Solve any problems you encounter with Grand Theft for a day?"

Barely.

Author's note: SORRY I didn't get any fight scenes in. Too much plot revealing ran out my wrists and I found this a good place to leave off.


	3. Chapter 3

And then Waddle Dee ran up. 

"Sir Metaknight! I was so scared, I thought we were being invaded an-"

"Kindly let go of my Cape, Waddle Dee."

She nodded, sheepishly letting go of his cape and straightening it out slightly.

Ridley blinked slightly.

"Who's this, Sir Slent?"

"My First Mate, Wa-"

Ridley burst out laughing at Mate.

"Ahem. Waddle Dee, status report? I assume they did not fire at us?"

Waddle Dee shook her head, "Well, they did, but it missed. I'm guessing it was a warning shot."

"And none of the knights are injured?"

Waddle dee nodded. "Birdy was a bit shaken, but he's fine."

"Good. Would you get Lance and Axe to prepare all the rooms onboard?"

"Of course. What about Me, Mace, and Birdy?"

Metaknight paused for a moment. "Get Mace and Birdy too man the combo cannon."

Waddle Dee tilted her head. "Okay, I guess, but why?"

"It never hurts too be prepared. As for you, you're free to go untill after the tournament."

Waddle Dee bowed. "Thank you, Sir Metaknight!" She quickly ran off, happily spinning her sailor cap on her hand.

Snake glaced at Metaknight. "You run a pretty tight operation, it seems."

This caused Ridley to laugh harder.

"Sigh. I suppose there is no chance of asking you for some form of trade, Snake?"

"Call me Solid Snake."

Ridley was having trouble breathing at this point.

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "We're just about ready to land in the stadium, it seems. You can see the crowd from here."

A few people ran over to the windows, gazing out. Most everyone had atleast one mad fanboy or girl waving a huge sign around, with them on it.

Suddenlly a very tiny voice filled the air.

"Hello, Metaknight was it?"

Metaknight looked around.

"Down here, Metaknight."

Metaknight looked straight down. The apparently human person talking to him was just about under his mouth piece in terms of height. "Hello, Little one. What did you want me For?

"Could you please let me see the crowd?"

Metaknight blinked. "You mean, lift you up to the window?"

"That would be splendid, yes."

Metaknight nodded, picking up the tiny human and setting it on the window. "Thank you, Metaknight."

"Don't mention it... I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name."

"Olimar. Captain Olimar. Hmm, nice wingspan for a ship of this size..."

Metaknight sighed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I assume you didn't do much of the actual designing on this ship, then?"

Metaknight shook his head. "My Pilot, Birdy, did. Too be perfectly honest I can barely man the combo cannon."

"We all have our faults, and admitting them makes you stronger. Too be perfectly honest I have a bad habit of misjudging people."

Metaknight smiled under his mask. Atleast, he concluded, he had found a intelligent being that didn't probe minds without asking.

"We're about to land, it seems. Please place me back on the floor, I do not wish to fall."

Metaknight nodded, doing just that.

"Thank you again, Metaknight."

Metaknight was already off to grab Kirby, knowing the puffball was busy conversing with Adeleine and Ribbon, most likely.

Kirby waved too Meta as he got near. "Piyo Piyo!"

"Hello Kirby. We're about to land, and I know how wrapped up you get in conversations. Just thought it... Fair to warn you."

Kirby nodded and headed off for the landing bay. He already knew the layout from the first and only confrontation between the two spurred by direct confliction of goals.

Master Hand and Crazy hand, however, seemed to be panicing. "What do you mean they're not ready? Dammit! Send out some fighters or something, or the crowd will go nuts!"

Crazy hand slammed his fingers together again.

Wolf and Adeleine were transported to the commentary box of the Battle Field, Metaknight and Captain Falcon too the field.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Was the wolf's question.

"Hmm, this doesn't seem to be a fully painted canvas..." Spoke his companion in the Booth.

"Freaking painting allusions!"

"Ah, here comes the paint brush." She was handed a piece of Paper by a random Red koopa. "Ahem. As compensation for... Delays, in the announcement of the next tournament, we present too you the third exhibition match of the day. Wolf, if you would do the honors?"

Wolf sighed. "Today's match is Metaknight Versus Captain falcon! Captain Falcon has been here since the beginning, while this is Metaknight's first tournament. Can the rookie triumph against the Veteran fighter?"

"Today's match will be a two stock match on battlefield, items will appear very rarely."

"Least it's not a painting joke."

"Speaking of which, you would be very interesting to do a painting of, Wolf."

"Buisiness before Pleasure."

Adeleine scooted her chair away from Wolf.

"Anyway, without further ado, let the brawling begin!"

Metaknight and Captain Falcon had already gathered their wits, and were in their fighting stances.

"C'mon, little man! SHOW ME YA MOVES!" He taunted.

Metaknight growled, rushing torwards the F-zero racer with his sword out stretched, before jumping into the air and attempted to slash Falcon with his sword while passing over him. Captain falcon laughed, leaping up into the air and grabbing the puffball, causing an explosion and back-flipping away.

"And Captain falcon scores the first hit!"

"I underestimated you. It won't happen again."

Captain Falcon was the agressor this time, dashing low too the ground with his fist drawn back. Metaknight quickly formed into a tornado, spinning around with his sword outstretched, causing Falcon to dash straight into his blade.

"And a nice counter by Metaknight!"

"I do believe it's time to add color too this masterpiece." Adeleine stated, beginning to sketch a small, red and white, circular object.

"Sure, whatever." Wolf said.

Back down on the battle field, Metaknight had followed it up by outstretching his wings and doing a loop, catching Falcon as he fell back down and crashing him back into the ground for minimal damage.

"The damage as of current is Metaknight, 21, Captain Falcon, 30. Adeleine, you ready?"

"I do believe the water colors are done." She stated, grabbing the 2-d pokeball and tossing it down torwards the stage.

"Aha! Thanks, Babe!" Captain Falcon rushed torwards the Pokeball, grabbing it and opening it, before tossing it at Metaknight. He was hit by the ball, and then the pokemon emerged.

"And Captain Falcon gets a Meowth!"

The Meowth quickly sprang into the air, raining rather heavy coins down on Metaknight. Grunting, he retreated into his cape, deflecting the projectiles back at the Mewoth, knocking him away.

"Metaknight avoids the blunt of the damage, but falcon follows it up with his signature Falcon Punch! Metaknight has been sent flying!"

Metaknight quickly spread his wings, gliding himself back to the stage and opening up with a sword combo.

"It's still anyone's game at this point!"

Growling, Falcon Retreated into his shield and rolled away, before doing his falcon kick and rushing torwards metaknight. While on fire.

Metaknight was sent spiraling upwards, then back down. Falcon leaped up after him, doing a kick that sent him spiraling back up and out of site.

"Falcon gets the first stock!"

Metaknight gasped as he fell down. He thought this wasn't too the death! Bracing himself for impact with the stage, he felt surprise when a platform appeared under him, inches away from the audience. A few fans cheered for him, one even reached out too touch Master.

Apparently he was already known.

The platform healed him of his rooms, before racing back to directly above the stage and vanishing. Grinning, he rushed torwards the Captain, before backflipping and dashing downward diangnally, sword outstretched. He quicky ran to where Falcon would land, sword held directly in front of him, waiting. As falcon fell, he thrusted upwards with his sword, sending the Racer flying off the stage the same way he had been sent moments ago.

"And Metaknight gets his revenge! Adeleine, I believe it's time for the big one!"

"I will send it when Falcon comes back, then."

Falcon fell to the stage, growling. "How dare you, you little pipsqueak! I'm captain falcon!"

And then, a small ball floated gently down. Metaknight grinned. He had seen this during Dedede's fight. Jumping up, he began to beat on it, but Falcon was too quick, kneeing Metaknight out of the air and delivering a falcon punch too the ball.

"And Falcon grabs the smash ball!"

Grinning, Falcon cupped an ear to the side of his head dramaticlly.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" The crowd screamed.

Laughing, he drew his hand back and charged the ultimate punch. Metaknight was prone on the ground before him, he had all the time in the world.

"FAWLCON...PAAWWWWNN- GAH!" Metaknight had gotten up, rolled away, and dashed at falcon, knocking the smash ball out of him and transferring it's power to Metaknight. "Now it's my turn." the knight said, before tossing his cape out.

Falcon was caught in the cape, gasping as Metaknight drew back his sword and began slashing wildly at the Racer.

"And Falcon is given a reversal!"

Regaining his cape, he waited as falcon was sent flying.

"And metaknight wins!"

The crowd went wild at this point, before all three being transported back.

"Great job stalling for time, you four. We're ready, then."

All the smashers braced themselves, as the stage outside went from the small platform and three smaller platforms above it shape to a large stage.

"Welcome, all audience members, too the third Smash Brothers tournament!" The hands announced, Crazy Hand managing to mimic his brother's voice.

A round of applause.

Author's note: OOOH cliffy! Sorry.


End file.
